


Before the Rain

by SchweetHweat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweetHweat/pseuds/SchweetHweat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate finds a sad Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redius/gifts).



> I WROTE THIS IN LESS THAN AN HOUR I'M SO SORRY IF IT'S BAD

“Oh, look it’s little Miss ‘I’m Perfect And Christian’ coming through.”

The same hateful words were hissed from Victoria as I walked passed her and her droning gang outside of the dormitories. Courtney and Taylor were laughing loudly right after, and I could tell that they were staring at me as I hurriedly walked toward the parking area. The golden hour started not long ago, casting a beautiful orange glow across the campus.

I took a break from practically sprinting away and just stared at the dark clouds straying around the sky and obscuring parts of the sunlight. The sounds of skateboards zipping around the pavement, people talking, and birds chirping filled the air. I could feel the crisp, mid-autumn winds get a bit stronger as I walked toward the nearest bench to doodle in the natural luminescence.

The sky gradually got a bit gloomy as more time went on. Suddenly, I heard loud shouts from by the bus stop. A tall girl with blue hair- Chloe, if I remember correctly- angrily scowled at another girl with long, blonde hair, a beautiful blue feather earring, and clad in a loose red flannel and short-shorts. The blonde girl screamed something indistinct at the taller one and hopped on the bus that just arrived, covering her face.

Chloe stomped away furiously and started walking toward the area I was in. I subtly stared as she walked toward the wall opposite to me. She quickly tore her beanie off her head and lit a cigarette, eyes visibly filled with tears. The weird thing was that she seemed obviously really upset, but her eyes like they were filled with tears too scared to fall.

Returning my notebook into my backpack, I went over to hopefully cheer the sad girl up.

“Uh, Chloe, I believe?”

“Yeah? What do you want? I’m sorry, but I’m just really frazzled right now.” She wiped face with her black army jacket sleeve to disguise any hints that she was about to start bawling.

“I just wanted to come here to comfort you. Are you alright? Do you want someone to talk to?”

She gulped and closed her eyes for a moment before replying. “I think I’m okay. But thanks.”

“If you need anyone to talk to, you know my dorm room number. You can always come by and talk if you want.” I flashed a warming, empathetic smile and was returned a slight grin accompanied by sniffles. I’ve cried so much already from all of the slurs I got from the stupid Vortex Club and never really had a shoulder to cry on. 

Sunlight was completely concealed by the rainy clouds as a light drizzle dropped around us.

“We should head inside before this gets bad. Would you like me to walk you to your dorm?”

“Thank you so much, Kate.”

A pair of long arms wrapped around me in a hug as Chloe pressed herself on me. I reciprocated until she pulled away then grabbed my hand. My cheeks blushed as I looked up at her face once again, a huge grin from her ear to ear. The drizzle picked up more as we walked in a nice silence.

Once we arrived right outside the dormitories, Chloe stopped moving while still holding my hand. The rain was getting a bit harder and harder and I didn’t want us to get sick from the cold.

“What’s wrong, Chloe-”

My sentence was cut off by her grabbing my face into a gentle, unexpected kiss. It was pouring at this point and we pulled away after a few seconds. Both of our cheeks were red from the adrenaline. A calm countenance formed on her face.

 

“Nothing.”


End file.
